Always in my Heart, Always with Me
by Dommieay
Summary: King Thranduil, his sons, and some of the Greenwood inhabitants arrive in Rivendell. Aragorn, seeing his old friend, remembers..


Always in my Heart, Always with Me  
  
Authors Notes: This is a Legolas/Aragorn, later on, Legolas/Haldir fic, don't like it? - Please leave. Yeah, some mention of the old 'Thranduil abuses his youngest son' crap. ^^ I like cliché.  
  
Rated: PG, rated for slight mention of abuse, and some romance.  
  
Summary: Can Aragorn remember that Elves do die from grief? In the end, he has to hurt someone.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
The sun rose into the sky, signifying the beginning of a new day. The birds sung their morning ballads, the cool breeze carrying the notes along. Today would bring rain, the telltale clouds told of this. The ground was still wet from last night's rainfall, so damp that even an elf light footsteps would leave a very faint making.  
  
Aragorn sat on a balcony railing of Rivendell, surveying the familiar sights. It was a beautiful place, and was filled with the fairest beings in Middle-Earth. Dressed in greens and browns, without the usual accompaniment of his sword, Anduril, the son of Arathorn could have passed as an elf. His hair was neatly combed, for once, and his eyes shone with some degree of joy.  
  
Having nothing to do, so to speak, Aragorn waited for the Greenwood inhabitants to arrive. The King, Thranduil, was coming to Rivendell, to speak of important matters with my foster father, Elrond. He was also bringing an accompaniment of fifty elves. Anyone to take a close look at his face would have noticed that he was anxious. He heard a hail come from the watch on the wall. 'Kind Thranduil and the elves of Greenwood have arrived!'  
  
Aragorn waited until he saw the gate to Rivendell opened, before getting up gracefully, and heading down one of the many halls leading to the main gate. His footsteps sounded silently in the vacated hall. Reaching the archway that would take him outside, he say Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond's sons. Standing beside them, Aragorn's eyes swept over the crowd, landing on Thranduil. The king was easy to spot, for his robes had a special magnificence that the other elves did not. He shifted his eyes again, but this time, they were riveted on another elf, who stood nearby the King.  
  
The son of Arathorn was sure that he knew who that Elf was, so he continued to stare, knowing that elves can feel eyes upon them. Proving true, the elf looked up, straight at Aragorn. A smile lit up his face, and he nodded to the future King of Gondor. Smiling and nodding in return, Aragorn felt light-headed suddenly. Legolas was here, but I could no speak with him now, I would be able to do so later.  
  
It had been so long since he had seen my childhood friend, too long. Though, it may not have been long for him, for Legolas is an elf, and time merely floats by for his race. But as he looked up at him, and gave him that smile, Aragorn knew that Legolas still remembered. Remembered their friendship, so close they had been, they had been like brothers.  
  
Aragorn's POV:  
  
I watched Legolas, as Elrohir and Elladan went forward to speak with him. I knew to stay back now, for it displeased his father to see his friendliness to a mortal. This I had learned the hard way.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
I looked around, eyes straying to my beautiful friend, the youngest prince of Mirkwood. He stood beside his father, keeping his head held high and proud. His blue eyes set upon me, and he smiled, and waved. I noticed his father give a slight scowl, but I had no idea what this meant, so I rushed forward to my friend, hugging him the way that young 'brothers' would.  
  
Thranduil gave a small noise in the throat, and I felt Legolas pull away. I felt broken as I was almost pushed away from my friend, thinking that I had done something wrong. I had no idea what wrong I had actually done. Legolas' sapphire blue eyes held a fear in them, and I could notice the way they flickered to his father, then back to me. I did not understand.  
  
The next morning, I was sitting under a tree, when Legolas came up, and sat down beside me. Still hurt and upset from yesterday, I got up, and walked a few paces away from him. I heard him stand, and he was beside me. 'I'm sorry for yesterday.' My friend said to me.  
  
I was still angry, so I turned to lash out at him with words, when I saw a large purpling bruise had spread from under his shirt, from the shoulder. He caught my gaze, and followed it to his own shoulder. His arm moved like lightning, and he covered the bruise as best he could with his hand, his eyes filled with fear and dread. I had never, ever seen that look on my friends' face before. 'Legolas, who did that to you?' I asked, rage for my friends' hurt blazed in my voice, and I temporarily forgot yesterday.  
  
He just shook his head, his voice dropping to a mere whisper. 'My father. He does not like for me to show my friendship openly with.. with mortals.' He had said, voice shaking only the tiniest bit, for he had always tried to be strong, and hide his true emotions from the people around him. 'Twas the way he had been taught, as I understand. 'He.. punishes me, should I break this rule.' He said, hesitantly.  
  
'I'm so sorry, Legolas.' I remember saying, and hugging him tight, remembering vividly his wince in pain.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Oh yes, I knew far too well what would happen, should I go and talk to him. So I ventured up with my foster father, Elrond, and greeted to royal family of Greenwood, as is protocol. Bowing my head to the king, then to his three sons, I backed away. My foster brothers did the same, backing up to stand with me. I was glad not to stand there alone, as Thranduil's eyes seemed to hunt my own down, and stare into my soul. He still remembered me, and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing. By the look on his face, I would guess not.  
  
((Authors Notes: Being worked on, I'm not done yet! Reviews are welcomed..)) 


End file.
